


ain't nobody tryna save ya

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Non-drivers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - TikTok Stars, Crossdressing, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Horny Max, Horny boys being tiktok stars, M/M, Pining, Respect the fic karen, Roommates, They are all living together and Max is slowly losing his mind, TikTok, Too many tiktok sounds, and cracky, oh god this is a mess, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Lando, the meme God, who had an impressive hip movement in front of the camera. Who could look so innocent in one second and sexy in the next. Lando, also known as @l4ndonxrris, the TikTok-star.orMax is slowly losing his mind and heart while living in a weird-ass roommate situation.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	ain't nobody tryna save ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Landoaitken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/gifts).



> TikTok has become my friend and quarantine hit hard, okay? Anni and I were BORED. And this idea somehow happened. (And yes, I could've gone into more detail about Max' and Charles' past but... naaaah.)
> 
> By the way, this is heavily inspired by "Some Boys Just Wanna Watch The World Burn" by onehonor!!!!!
> 
> used songs:  
> City Of Angels - 24KGoldn  
> Welcome to My Life - Simple Plan  
> Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together - Phineas and Ferb  
> I MADE A SONG WITH YOUR INSTAGRAM COMMENTS - Soran Dussaigne  
> Runway - Stunna Girl  
> Or Nah ft. The Weeknd, Whiz Kalifa & DJ Mustard - Ty Dolla Sign  
> death bed (coffee for your head) - Powfu

To his defense, they were millennials. This was their kind of shit. This was something they would do, something so many of them did.

And in the end, it was all Lando’s fault, really.

Lando had started to do this stuff and somehow dragged the rest of them into it as well.

Lando, the meme God, who had an impressive hip movement in front of the camera.

Who could look so innocent in one second and sexy in the next?

Lando, also known as @l4ndonxrris, the TikTok-star.

If someone would have told him that he would end up dancing in front of a camera so he could post a video to his millions of followers, Max would have declared them crazy.

He was Max Verstappen.

Son of Jos Verstappen, media mogul and rich as fuck.

Studying Public Relations in London.

He was not one of those influencers.

_ Or was he? _

He turned out to be quite a good dancer, and it was actually  _ fun _ to make these videos. He would never be as good as Lando was (that little fucker could move in ways everybody else only could dream of), but he was decent enough to gather some following, even though he slowly drifted off to other videos, videos with funny sounds instead of dancing to some kind of music. And it kinda helped that he was friends with Lando and that they were making videos together (that was the reason why he originally started this.  _ People wanted to see more of him _ ). It also helped that they actually lived together and could give the fans what they wanted.

And dear lord, how they wanted it.

(maybe they thought they were a couple)

(and he couldn’t blame them, because they really did act like a couple)

(even his mom had thought Lando was his boyfriend in the beginning)

And the whole “becoming famous”-agenda helped their living situation, which was… more than needed. It wasn’t like Lando and he didn’t have the money to move if it was truly necessary. Both their parents were loaded, but it was nice to earn something on their own (especially if your dad’s name was Jos Verstappen and he acted like a giant douchebag, cutting off the money every two months). And because of the TikTok-thing, Lando’s and his Instagram accounts and their Livestreams got a huge following, it meant that they earned enough money to rent a new flat.

Again,  _ which was more than needed _ .

It would have been no problem if they were alone. Really, the apartment was maybe a bit too small for two people, but it was okay, they didn’t want to pester their parents for more money if it was enough for two people (again, Max wasn’t sure if his dad would even consider to give him more money).

But they weren’t only two people.

At some point, their whole fucking apartment had turned into some kind of knock-off youth hostel for all their friends.

George and Alex had been the first people to show up. It may have seemed as if those two were the most friendly and generally the perfect tenants, but the reality was slightly different. This meant that they got kicked out of their flat approximately every four months and had to live with Lando and Max until they found a new one. (And London might have been big, but they really started to get a reputation - so when landlords only read their names, they nearly got a heart attack.)

The second one to be a guest was Daniel, one of Max’ friends from abroad. Daniel, who had studied a semester in London, squeezing himself into the small flat together with Max and Lando (and George and Alex at times). Daniel, the chaos in person, who left as quickly as he had arrived. But not after insinuating a ton of “house” parties at their flat. And as much as Max liked him, he was glad once he left (especially because the flat looked as if it needed a core restoration).

Afterwards, a handful of people followed: Nico, Nicholas, Marcus, Antonio, even that weird guy Esteban, Max was more than happy to get rid of in a matter of two weeks. One of those people was Carlos, Lando’s… was he his boyfriend? Fuck buddy? Just another guy from uni? Max didn’t know and in the end, he wasn’t sure,  _ if _ he wanted to know. The situation was that Carlos had appeared and disappeared. And Lando seemed not to bother too much about it, so Max decided not to question it.

Another one was Sacha, Lando’s best friend from childhood, and if it was kind of chaotic living with Lando as a roommate, it was even worse with two Lando’s. Every time Sacha left again, Max felt as if he had aged ten years during his stay. (He already dreaded the next time Sacha would visit. Maybe he should just leave and visit his mom and his sister. But leaving the two of them alone- he wanted a flat that wasn’t completely destroyed when he came back, thank you very much.)

And then there was Charles.

Charles fucking Leclerc.

One of the most popular boys at uni. Everybody knew him. Everybody wanted to be him. Everybody wanted to be with him.

And still, he ended up at their place.

(He still didn’t know how Lando managed to invite him, but he was fucking grateful for it.)

It wasn’t even as if Charles had appeared one day and placed all his stuff in their flat, demanding to move in.

It was a slow process. And it resulted in Charles nearly sleeping every night at their place.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t like Charles. Charles and he… they just didn’t get along. They always managed to rile each other up, until a big argument broke out. And Charles always had that smug smile on his lips in the end and that special glint in his eyes.  _ God _ , how Max  _ hated _ it.  _ God _ , how Max  _ loved _ it. It was something odd, but as much as he despised Charles, he wanted to be closer to him by the day. They were like the same poles on a magnet, repelling each other, but at the same time, they were like opposing poles, attracting each other with the same force.

At least that was how Max felt.

Charles probably only hated him.

And that was how he ended up on TikTok, scrolling through his somewhat-roommate’s profile, trying not to sport a boner. (Who even had allowed Charles to look that good?) While Lando’s reputation was that he was somewhere between cute and sexy, and he himself was known for more funny videos, Charles was known for… being sexy. Being a model. Being  _ too hot to handle _ . He had nothing of Lando’s cuteness. He always looked as if he had just risen from a sex marathon (the fact that he was often dancing without a shirt on helped the look), messy hair only held back by a bandana. Hell, he even looked that way when he was wearing his glasses, something even Lando didn’t master.

His finger hovered over a video, and a sigh escaped his lips as he pressed on it, causing it to pop up, music filling the room.

“ _ I sold my soul to the devil for designer, they said, “Go to hell,” I told them I don’t wanna. _ ”

Max stared at his phone screen, mesmerized by Charles. Who on earth had allowed him to be that hot? Not even Lando had mastered this kind of movements! He let his phone sink with a groan, pressing his head into the pillow. This wasn’t fair, this wasn’t how it was planned, and he needed to stop to fucking stalk his roommate on TikTok, and still, he pressed on the icon, landing on Charles’ profile.

_ @princessofmonaco _ .

_ How very _ .

Immediately, he tapped on the newest video.

Uploaded a minute ago. Barely any views.

(it didn’t surprise him, it was close to 3 am. Charles must still be awake)

“ _ To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark. To be kicked, when you’re down, to feel like you’ve been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down, and no one there to save you. No, you don’t know what it’s like. Welcome to my life. _ ”

Charles looked… tired. For the first time, his messed-up hair had nothing sexy to it, nothing hot, not even something cute. He looked angry, upset, but towards the end… he looked broken. Broken and young.

There were bags under his eyes, darker than normal, his beard unkempt.

The video wasn’t filmed today.

Not even in the past few weeks.

This must’ve been before Charles had “moved in” with them.

Max cursed as the TikTok app crashed, quickly trying to open the app again. As soon as he had reached Charles’ account, he wanted to open the video again but-

_ It was gone? _

Why had Charles deleted it again?

Or had he dreamed that he had seen the video?   
(It was still way too late into the night, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him)

With a sigh, he put his phone down and pulled the blanket over his body. He would confront Charles about the video tomorrow (or rather, later that same day). When it wasn’t the middle of the night and he had caught a bit more sleep (thank god for semester breaks).

What he didn’t expect was to wake up to some text messages from Charles.

**You never saw that video.**

**If you tell Lando, consider yourself dead.**

Max stared at his phone screen in disbelief, re-reading the messages over and over again.

How the hell had Charles figured out that he had seen his TikTok? And why was it so important that Lando didn’t know about its existence?

The day came and went by as quickly as it had come, and Max sent most of his time at university, going from book to book to finish his latest assignments.

(And going from Red Bull to Red Bull.)

He had nearly forgotten about the whole Charles-thing, but it was still somewhere in his mind. So eventually, he pulled out his phone, finally answering the texts he had received in the night.

**I won’t tell him.**

The answer didn’t surprise him, it was still Charles, it was still the annoying half-roommate he had gotten to know throughout the past months.

**I won’t tell you shit.**

**I’ll do anything but tell you about my private life.**

Max rolled his eyes and put his phone away again, sighing as he got up and packed his stuff. It was late anyway, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate anymore. His thoughts revolved around Charles, in a way that he heavily disliked.

Charles didn’t even like him, why would he be open about his… about his past?

Why would he want to have Max listen to him?

And why did Max want nothing more than to hold him in his arms, telling him that everything would be okay?

Why did he want to kiss him?

(and do so much more)

(bad timing, Max, you’re not even remotely home, tell your body to stop)

When Max opened the door, he was met with utter chaos. Tableware, cups, empty bottles - he hadn’t been away for more than five hours and his flat looked as if Lando had thrown the biggest house party ever. To his surprise (who was he kidding, he wasn’t surprised at all), George and Alex peaked around the corner.

Oh great, he had missed them! (He hadn’t. His life was fine without them.)

“Oh, hey, Max!”

“What did you do, guys…”

“Nothing!”

He raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything else, Lando and Charles appeared in the hallway, Lando wearing some of the ugliest clothing Max had ever seen, and Charles- Charles was wearing a monstrosity, something he had never thought he would see Charles in… A giant banana costume.

“Lando, what the fuck are you wearing?”

“It’s Valentino Rossi merch!”

Of course. Why was he even asking? It was more than obvious. (On days like these, Max asked himself if Lando was doing crack behind his back.)

“And you, Charles?”

The Monegasque looked at him with a smirk.

“Max, I know you don’t have any knowledge of clothing trends, but even you must know that this is a banana costume.”

Max stared at the four men he was apparently sharing his flat with, before sighing deeply, the others disappearing in Lando’s room as quickly as possible. Soon after, a familiar sound could be heard throughout the whole apartment. Max knew what they were doing.

“ _ Dude, we’re getting the band back together! You’re the one who sets the bar, the hairdo king, the fashion star. You’re fabulous - I’m fabulous! - You’re fabulous - Oh, I’m fabulous. _ ”

What the fuck had he gotten himself into?

(and how long would Alex and George stay this time?)

* * *

Time went by, and somehow, living with five people in a small apartment didn’t seem to work out (Max acted as if he hadn’t told Lando that at least a thousand times before). It did help their online career but otherwise… It was getting on Max’ nerves. And one could only survive Charles screaming “Alex! Alexander!” during streams that much. He was still surprised how the fuck they managed not to burn the place down while trying to cook dinner or how the toilet was still working, but he preferred not questioning it too much, better that way than when something truly went wrong.

He thought he was alone when he filmed a series of TikToks (he hated doing that with other people around). At some point though, Charles must have come back from university, because he jumped into the frame while Max was filming in the kitchen.

“ _ I’m sipping alcohol like there’s no tomorrow- _ ”

Charles grinned at him and snatched the bottle out of his hands, lip-synching perfectly.

(And yes, of course, Max’ eyes were tied to his lips, his lips were full and  _ oh so kissable _ , thank you very much).

“ _ But there’s school tomorrow. _ ”

Max took the bottle back, taking another sip, mildly relieved that it was only water and not a different, alcoholic liquid, before acting as if the realization hit him hard.

“ _ I’m sipping alcohol like there’s no tomorrow- Fuck there’s school tomorrow. _ ”

The video ended and the two of them stared at each other, and Max got slightly lost in Charles’ eyes, swallowing hard. (He couldn’t speak for the other man, but he looked like he was getting lost too) Max licked his lips and quickly turned away, an awkward cough leaving his throat.

“Well, uhm… Is it… Is it okay if I post it? Only if it’s good, of course.”

Charles looked as if someone had woken him from a trance and he nodded quickly.

“Sure! But only if you tag me!”

The smirk was back on his lips in a matter of seconds, and it made Max smile too.

Maybe he was falling.

Who was he kidding, he was clearly falling.

He was like Icarus - he flew too close to the sun and fell onto the ground. And landed. Hard.

And it wasn’t like it was getting easier between them. On the contrary, Max was sure that everyone around them could watch the (sexual) tension grow and that they had just decided not to comment on it in any way. It had become unbearable for Max, especially since he still had to watch Charles… basically live with him. And that meant either watching him film stuff or find his videos later while scrolling through the app (he didn’t know how he managed not to stream with him, even though so many people wanted to see it).

But he was also just a man.

And Charles was hot.

“ _ Bitch, I look like I'm fresh off the runway, uh. Bitch, I go crazy, the dumb way, uh. Bitches wanna be me, one day. _ ”

He had to listen to that song the whole day through.

As if Charles wasn’t happy with whatever he was doing.

And Max knew the TikToks with that particular sound.

He would be a dead man once he saw it.

Charles in a dress. Something inside Max died (probably his brain, with the lack of blood he was experiencing) while he rewatched the video over and over again, watching how cute, little Charles transformed into “I’ll cut a bitch”-Charles.

From a cute pastel hoodie, probably one of Lando’s, his glasses and tousled hair to a dress, nearly body-tight red dress (satin? Probably. Charles was the fashion expert, not him), plump red lips and- Was that mascara? God, his eyes looked even prettier with makeup on. And those nails… they would leave pretty nasty scratch marks…

All in all, Max wanted to ravish him. Destroy him and his good looks until he was a begging and panting mess. Get him on the floor and-

Nope. Stop.

Still one of your friends, Max.

Lando would kill you if he knew.

Charles would kill you if he knew.

“Max?!”

Oh fuck, what had he done? Killed another houseplant? Eaten Charles’ food? (Not hidden the hideous amount of tissue paper good enough?)

Max looked up when Charles opened his door, still in the outfit he had worn in the video. Someone really wanted to see the world burn, huh?

“Can you… Maybe… open the dress for me? The zipper is stuck…”

Max stared at him maybe a bit too long before his brain caught up.

“Sure, sure!”

He got up and walked over to him, but not without looking him up and down. He really was pretty. And god, he had never imagined Charles in a dress like this but… that was another fantasy right there. Max managed to undo the zipper (even though his hands were shaking), and when Charles turned around, there was a slight blush covering his cheeks.

“Thanks. I owe you.”

“Film a TikTok with me?” left the Dutch’s mouth quicker than he wanted to, spilling out into the void between them. It was his turn to blush, but as he looked at Charles’ face, he could see a smile on his lips.

“Sure. Just let me go change, okay?”

Max nodded and watched Charles disappear in his (or rather Lando’s and his) bedroom.

Good job, Max Verstappen.

You have approximately seven and a half minutes to get rid of your boner and find a fitting sound.

Seven.

Six and a half.

Six.

Five and a half.

Five.

… Maybe you should move? Four minutes left on the clock.

Max?

Good god, you’re lost.

When Charles came back, he had changed into another hoodie and jogging pants, something comfier and had removed the makeup. He sat down next to Max (who had been staring at his mobile phone, pretending to be busy), leaning over to look at the Dutchman’s phone.

“So? What do you want to film?”

“Uhm… I… I thought of something like this? For the fanservice?”

Charles’ body was touching his as they watched the TikTok a few times, the song filling the room until it was broken off by Charles’ laugh.

“Okay, Harry Styles is always a good idea with two guys but like… Alcohol? Again? Don’t you think you’re fans are asking themselves if you are an addict?”

“Have you ever looked at my profile? It’s Red Bull or Vodka. Or Vodka Red Bull. There is no middle ground.”

“You have a problem.”

“Says Mr. ‘Every Second TikTok Is With A Doja Cat Sound’.”

“What can I say? I’m a bitch and a boss.”

Charles stole the mobile phone out of his hands and began typing on it.

“If you want to make a good and viral video, you’ll need another sound… This one!”

Oh god, he looked way too proud, mission abort, MISSION ABORT.

“ _ Pussy so good, gotta save that shit for later, took her to the kitchen fuck her right there on the table. _ ”

Charles wanted to kill him. Or expose him. Or expose him first before killing him.

“That? Really?”

“The fangirls love homoerotic subtones.”

“You know that we’re both gay? Homoerotic subtones my ass.”

The Monegasque rolled his eyes and pulled him up, putting Max’ phone onto the tripod before busying himself with the angle.

“Let me take the lead and you’ll just chime in when you’re ready.”

Had he any other chance? (It wasn’t like he has initiated this late-night filming thingy).

“ _ Pussy so good, gotta save that shit for later _ ”

They stood in front of each other, maybe a bit too close, and before Max could react, there was a sly smirk on Charles’ lips as he lip synched to the music, followed by a hand on his throat, pushing him against the wall. It didn’t go unnoticed how Charles whispered “gotta save that shit for later”. Some kind of switch inside Max was flicked and his eyes met Charles’, the fire in them mirrored his own. In an instant, Max’ hand was on Charles’ throat too, and he used all off his weight to turn them around, using his body to trap the other on the wall, their faces extremely close to each other.

“ _ Took him to the kitchen, fucked him right there on the table _ .”

Fuck, had he just… had he just replaced her with him? What was Charles going to think about it? Oh God, he was fucked, he was so done, he wouldn’t survive tonight, he was such an embarrassment...

Their lips were close to touching each other as the music ended, but the two of them were frozen in place, neither of them wanting to end this odd moment. Max could see Charles’ eyes look down, presumably where his lips where. The camera forgotten Max bend quickly forward, brushing his lips with his.

He had already embarrassed himself, why not go full ham?

They froze again, and Max suspected Charles to push him away, not clawing his fingers into his hair, pulling him closer and kissing him- Wait what?

Charles Leclerc was kissing him?

He was dreaming, he must be dreaming, there was no other explanation.

Charles pushed him softly away, a smile on his lips, raising an eyebrow.

“You okay with this?”

“Yes! Yes, of course!”

“Good.”

He took his hand and pulled him out of the room, quickly checking if their roommates were home.

“What are you doing?”

“I feel like you promised me something?”

Max stopped and looked at him, confusion written all over his face. Charles giggled, leaning against the dinner table.

“ _ Took him to the kitchen, fucked him right there on the table… _ ”

Oh.

OH.

He was going to… with Charles Leclerc…

Oh God, he was really going to have sex with Charles fucking Leclerc.

_On their dinner table._

_Lando would fucking kill him._

* * *

SPECIAL ENDING:

“ _ Don’t stay awake for too long, don’t go to bed. I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head, I’ll get you up and going for bed. _ ”

Max smiled down onto the figure under the blanket who rested his head in his lap, small snores escaping him from time to time. Fondly, he brushed his hand through his hair while he was filming him. God, Charles looked even more beautiful when he was asleep.

“Stop that… Let me sleep…”

The Dutch chuckled and put his phone away, one of his hands still carding through his boyfriend’s hair.

“You’re just too cute, I need to capture that.”

“Oh, shut it.”

“Love you too, Charlie.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- this is all made up. no one belongs to me. kudos and comments are appreciated. -


End file.
